Dinner in Japan
by lietcake
Summary: One shot AmePan, Kiku is preparing a nice dinner for himself and Al. sorry for bad description, anyway hope you enjoy.


AmePan one shot

Kiku was in the kitchen setting the burner on for dinner, he reached to he cupboard and grabbed for the tin of noodles on the top shelf. As he pulled the can from it spot, he lost his grip and it tumbled down, striking Kiku's three middle toes on his left foot.

"Aaah!" Kiku shrieked as pain shot up his leg. Stumbling to the ground the noirette grasped his aching foot, dry noodles were spilled around him.

Kiku quickly repositioned himself on his knees, groaning in pain. *sigh* "rook at the mess I made" he scolded himself. He picked up the noodles that lay around him. "There we go! Arr done." He smiled, feeling accomplished. Then, remembering to keep his weight off his left leg, he stood and limped down to the bathroom.

Once he reached the door, he slid it open and stood at the medical cabinet. Kiku searched in it and found his medical wrapping. He returned to his couch and began to wrap his injury, making sure to endure the pain and wrap tightly around the already bruised flesh. "there, nice and tight." He stood, testing how much pressure he could sustain.

*ding dong* at that moment the door rang "Al must be here" Kiku said with a giddy grin on his face, walking to the door he remembered that he hadn't even gotten the noodles ready. "ugh, I'm so crumsy." He said to himself.

Kiku opened the door smiling "Herro Al" Al pulled him in for a hug and kissed him with a quick peck. "What's up bro?" Kiku momentarily turned red, leading Al to the couch. "how are you?" He asked politely. "I'm doin' pretty good, the flight went pretty smooth" the American said, settling in on the couch. "Good, it's nice to have you over ag-" he was cut off by Al "Hey! How's this remote work? It's all in your' weird symbols" Japan sat next to him, showing Al the controls. "this is the channer guide, and this is the vorume. Oh and this turns it on." Kiku returned to the kitchen.

Kiku began adding the noodles as he heard Al flipping through channels. Entering the living room he saw Al shouting and cheering at a sumo wrestling championship. "Wooo! Come on! Kick his ass!" laughing at the intensity of the blonde, Kiku sat down next to him and rested his head on Al's shoulder. "you seem to be enjoying yourserf" Kiku said while holding back his laugh. "What's not to enjoy about fat guys fighting in diapers? It practically sells itself!" he leaned back and wrapped his arm around Kiku, pulling him closer. Kiku enjoyed the warmth of the American pressed against him, even if he were watching one of the least romantic things he could think of, it didn't matter much to him. He was just glad to be there with Al.

After a few more minutes of Al's mindless shouting, Kiku heard the timer go off on the noodles. "I need to go check on the noodres" Al lifted is arm, allowing Kiku to get up. "Don't take too long" the blonde said, in a slightly pleading tone.

Kiku poured the noodles into a strainer, and then poured them into a pan, adding various ingredients. "Hey Kiku!" he heard Al shout "did you hurt yourself?" he said, worry in his voice. "Why do you ask that?" Kiku asked, not wanting make a fuss over his injury. "well there's some bandages on your table, did something happen?" Kiku gave in "I dropped a can of noodres on my foot ealrier, but you don't need to worry about it" Kiku trying not to get Al worked up on it. "put the noodles down and get back in here, you're not gonna be up doin' all the work on a broken foot. Al got up and met Kiku in the kitchen "reary, it is no big dear, I'm fine." The American still kept with his argument "you're not cooking on that leg!"

Al reached over and picked Kiku up, and carried him back to the couch in his arms, his jet-black hair blowing in Al's face, making his nose itch. When they reached the living room, the blonde gently laid his injured lover on the couch and sat on the end, letting Kiku occupy the whole left side of it. The noirette scooted his way along the cushions, till he finally rested his head on Al's lap.

They stayed there, a strange Japanese movie was now playing, an improvement from their last program. (Even if Al couldn't understand what was happening) Alfred was running his fingers through Kiku's Dark cascading hair. Kiku gave a sigh of comfort, repositioning himself. Al laid down too, his arm wrapped around Kiku's chest.

Al began gently kissing the back of the noirette's neck, Kiku let out a quiet moan, gladly letting Al continue, until he jolted up immediately. "Oh my god! The noodres!" he ran to the kitchen, but fell on the way there, his foot having gone numb from the wrapping. Al quickly jumped up and helped Kiku off the floor. "Shit, are you okay!?" worried Kiku may have hurt himself again. Kiku groaned from the fall "I'rr be fine." Alfred set him back on the couch and ran to the kitchen. The noodles were burnt to a crisp. Al turned off the burner and moved the wok to the other burner.

Kiku waited on the couch, ashamed that he had become so distracted that he ruined their dinner, _"What if he's disappointed in me for ruining such a simple task"_ Kiku thought while he awaited Al's return. When he did, Al found Kiku lying on his side, his face buried in his palms. Al got down on his knees next to Kiku. "Well they're no good, but it's not a big deal, they're just noodles." He said, trying to make Kiku feel better. "I ruined the night. You must hate me." Kiku responded, shame in his voice. "Ya know" Al pulled Kiku's hands away "I didn't come here for the food" leaning and pushing their lips together, hoping to ease his pain. Kiku's face became red, but pushed back, bringing their mouths together, sharing contact between each's lips, and letting tongues explore. Eventually Al let up and laid down the couch again, face to face with his partner's beautiful brown eyes. Kiku was now actually glad he had burned dinner.


End file.
